


By Merlin, we’ve got this

by Kate3893



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, More tags as I go, Multi, Old Magic, Pagan Festivals, Powerful Harry, Small Harry, Smart Harry, abandoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate3893/pseuds/Kate3893
Summary: Read how different Harry’s life will be growing up in a small close knit town, loved by many. Instead of growing up in the Dursley household.





	By Merlin, we’ve got this

Chapter 1

 

She knew it would happen.

Petunia Dursley was many things but ignorant wasn’t one of them. Her lips thinned as she tightened the scarf around her head. Keeping her face hidden. Dudley’s old car seat weighing down one of her skinny arms, with her car keys in the other. She turned to look at the house. Her breath fogging in front of her face in the chilly night air. It was close to 3am, Vernon wouldn’t be up for another four hours at best. Her heart thudding in her chest, she hefted the carrier into the back of the car. The dark haired child too small for a four year old didn’t move an inch. Good, the medication was working. She nodded internally at herself and shut the car door quietly. Getting in the driver-side she prayed to god, as she started the car. Hoping it wouldn’t wake her husband.

She didn’t breath any easier until she was well down the road from her home.

Petunia convinced herself this was the only option. As she said, she wasn’t ignorant. The moment her nephew disappeared in front of her and appeared on the roof she knew she had to get rid of him. Both for his sake and hers. Vernon would not tolerate any freaks in his house. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had been on the wrong side of him before. Not often, but enough that she would know what he would do if he knew about Harry. She knew full well what her husband was capable of. She glanced in the rear view mirror. Still asleep, good.

Petunia drove until she was about two hours away from home in a small town. Looked for the nearest church. She pulled her car along side the curb in front of a slightly shabby looking church. She removed her seat belt and hurried out of the car, looking around the road was deserted at this time. She quickly removed the car seat from the car and walked on swift legs towards the front door of the church. Setting her nephew down she pulled a blanket over the carrier, shielding him from the wind. As she did so she slipped a letter in with the child. Quickly turning back around and sprinting to the car like hell was on her heels she peeled out with squealing tires.

As she drove away, the church long disappeared from her mirror she let out a shaky breath. Guilt bubbled briefly in her stomach until she squashed it with logic. She had done her sister one last favor, and saved her son from a life of being beaten by meaty fists. She washed her hands of the boy.

 

~*~

 

Anya Emrys hummed as she got ready, it was a normal sunny day like any other. She brushed out her greying hair, pinning it back. Finally ready for the day, she headed to the front door of her house. Gathering her purse and essentials for taking her daily walk and breakfast to the small café down the street. Anya was a small petite, dark haired woman, with bright blue eyes, looking to be in her early fifties. She was known in this town to be kindhearted and hardworking. Her late husband died of leukemia almost ten years ago, since then Anya has been alone. The couple never conceived a child, though they desperately tried.

She always tries to make new friends with people she meets and spends most of her time either at her shop or traveling on short trips. She pulled open the door to the cafe, warm air of the establishment blew in her face warming her from the brisk morning air. She smiled at the owner as she walked up to order.

“Good morning darling, I would like my usual please” She spoke in her soft tone. The young woman behind the counter nodded and immediately started preparing her order. The young woman had thick curly long red hair tied back and freckles covered her face. She was skinny and young, in her late twenties. Anya looked around and saw the pastor wasn’t in his usual seat he sat in every morning. The thing about small towns was everything was always the same, everyone knew everyone and it didn’t take long for a secret to spread. Her brow furrowed, “Katherine, has Father John been in yet this morning?”

Katherine’s face took on a worried look “No, it’s very odd isn’t it?”

“I’ll take a to go order of his usual as well, I’ll take it to him”

Katherine nodded quickly and checked Anya out. After a few minutes of waiting Anya was loaded down with her orders and on her way towards the church.

Going up the front steps carefully, as not to spill the drinks, she pushed opened the doors.

“Father?” Anya spoke slightly louder than normal but not quite yelling. The was some rustling in the room off to the side of the main hall. A tall good looking younger man opened the door. His blond hair normally kept neat was frazzled, a worried look on his face. He smiled a strained smile at her.

“Anya, what a pleasant surprise! What do you need?” He spoke rushed, which immediately put her on edge. And immediately suspicious of what was in the next room.

She sternly held out his food and drink. With a slight frown she spoke “You were late today, I came to see if I could do anything to help, Father”

Father John blinked as the food was shoved in his arms and Anya walked passed him, into the room before he could reply.

“Anya! Wait-“

As she walked into the room a small boy sat at the table, pen in hand obviously drawing before he froze at her entrance. She blinked slowly, her and the boy stared at each other of a moment before she turned towards the Father. A stern look on her face, letting him know he would tell her everything. This little boy was not one of the few children living in this small town. That she knew. John shifted slightly under her blue gaze. He immediately started speaking.

“He was left on the steps this morning, I am waiting on the police to arrive, the only thing he had with him was a letter stating his name, age and how his parents are dead and the family he does have can no longer take care of him. I have not been able to get him to speak and I worry he is mute.” Anya’s eyes widened as John spoke each word.

She placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Why don’t you sit down Father? I’m sure drinking that tea would do you good.”

He nodded and sat across from the boy. Anya sat next the John. The boy had not taken his eyes off her. Not moving once. She smiled softly at the child and asked “what are you drawling?”

The boy looked down and looked shyly back up at her “flowers” he said softly as he continued his drawing again. John relaxed as he realized the boy wasn’t mute.

Anya smiled at the small child and hummed softly as the adults waited on the police. Drinking their tea, John handed the letter to Anya to read.

 

To whom it may concern,

 

This child’s name is Harry James Potter, he is four years old and will be turning five on the 31st of July. He has no sicknesses that I know of, has received all his vaccinations.

I want you to not judge me to harshly, my husband is not an easy man and I cannot continue to raise this child along with my own. It is too much strain on our family. His parents are dead, left on our doorstep so I’m doing the same in passing him off to you. Do not try to find us, if you do and he is placed back with us I cannot vouch for his safety. Please place him somewhere you see fit.

 

Sincerely

The boy’s aunt

 

Anya has stopped breathing after the first line stating his name. This boy was Harry Potter? The Boy Who lived? The Savior of the wizarding world? She shook her head as anger threatened to over take her mind as she took in the implications of the short letter. She looked at Father John. As far as she knew she and Katherine were the only wizarding folk in this small town. And Katherine was a squib, so she probably didn’t keep up with the world that had rejected her. Anya Emrys on the other hand... she shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about this. She needed to make sure this child was fine and would continue to be.

 


End file.
